


Dazed and Confused

by AlleiraDayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Bodily Fluids, Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Cock Tease, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rope Bondage, Sub Dean, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: The reader pulls out all the stops for a session of edging requested by Dean.





	Dazed and Confused

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Kink Bingo 2019, this fills my Free Space square. I opened my free spaces to requests, and a Tumblr mutual requested sub!Dean being edged.

He had asked for it. Begged, even. As Y/N's sub, Dean demanded everything she could dish out. And tonight, she had planned nothing short of her absolute worst.

He could hardly contain himself.

“You want to try the blindfold?” Y/N mused as she pressed her entire body flush to his. A hand smoothed across his chest as she asked, “Do you think you’re ready for that?”

Fucking hell. She could make him come with her voice alone, all high and delicate and dripping with lust. Clad in a matte black vinyl bodysuit and wicked heels, Y/N struck the perfect balance between sweet and sinful with her simpering tone and intimidating presence.

“Please,” he whispered.

Her hand flew to his jaw and wrenched his face down to hers. “Please…”

His entire body positively buzzed, unable to sit still within her vicious grasp. “Please, Mistress,” he whimpered.

She shoved him back and glared at him until he squirmed under her wicked gaze. His room had grown uncomfortably hot as he shifted his weight between his feet, impatient, but disciplined. A crooked, coy smirk appear across her lips as she turned to his desk, and his heart nearly burst from his chest in anticipation.

Y/N picked the blindfold from the array of objects displayed on his desk—whips, paddles, rope, gags, and dildos, to point out a few of Dean's favorites. Blindfold in hand, she circled him like a wolf stalking its prey, her dark glare narrowed on his. From behind, she placed the blindfold over his eyes and secured it with a firm knot.

Then her lips touched the shell of his ear as she whispered, “Don't make me regret rewarding you before we even get started.”

Dean shook his head in vehement disagreement. “I'll behave, I swear.”

“You say that now,” she said as she rounded to face him again. “But you’re already misbehaving, my pet.”

He scrambled to think what he might have done as he stuttered his apology. “I’m sorry, I don't _ —oh _ .”

The sudden, rough grasp of her hand on his cock through his jeans startled Dean, his pathetic cry of shock embarrassing even for him. As she stroked him through his jeans, she said, “I never gave you permission for this. Are you that undisciplined? Have I taught you nothing?” The flat of her palm stroked his entire length as she continued, her simpering tone driving him wild with want. “I need you unaroused for our session tonight.”

Oh, God. How was he supposed to go from full mast to flaccid without coming? “What should I do?”

“You just concentrate on your cock, darling,” she cooed, “and I'll handle everything else.”

Dean nodded as he sucked a deep, clarifying breath through his nose. While he did his best to ignore her, Y/N’s presence encroached on his remaining senses like an impending storm. Her delicate footsteps, her steady breath, her racing heart—she might be his domme, but if there was one thing Y/N couldn’t control, it was her heart. All of it swarmed his mind, his perception heightened in the absence of his sight.

And it only served to harden his cock further.

_ Fuck _ .

“Strip.”

Dean did as she ordered, his shirt removed first, and then his pants. When he hooked his thumb into his boxers, her vice-like grip snatched his wrist and held him firm. “I thought I told you to get rid of that?” she said as she stepped behind him.

“I’m… trying, mistress,” he groaned. “It’s not— _ fuck _ .”

She grasped him by his hair and wrenched his head back, her lips to his ear once more. “We’re not going any further until you’re not presenting yourself to me like some sort of slut. Unless you want me to treat you that way? Do you?”

“No!” Dean gasped. “I want to please you!”

“Then try harder,” she said in her singsong lilt. Delicate hands grasped his shoulders and directed him several steps to his left. Cool steel met the backs of his calves, rippling a shiver along his spine. When she leaned into him, her lips met his ear and whispered, “Bend over.”

Without a word, he removed his underwear and did as she commanded. He reached for his feet, tight hamstrings bending his knees and leaving him exposed. Y/N left his side again for the table, the strikes of her heels quick and short. In a second she returned, the  _ click _ of a plastic bottle opening audible despite Dean’s racing heart rushing blood to his head. Liquid warmth slipped between his cheeks as Y/N pressed two fingers coated in lube to his hole. And then the galvanizing sensation of his spreading ass as it stretched extracted a lascivious moan from him. She had chosen a larger plug for tonight, and as it settled inside him, Dean hoped that indicated other things she had planned for him.

“Does that feel good?” she asked?

His ass clenched around the plug, a mind of its own. “Yes, mistress. Thank you,” he sighed.

“Wonderful,” she sang. “Now, sit.”

The room spun as Dean stood, blood rushing from his head. As he sat, his cock still stood stiff against his belly, encouraged by the plug that pressed so firmly into his ass. But the cool steel relieved the ache in his thighs, a reprieve from the insufferable heat of his room. Sweat beaded on his brow and chest as he breathed long deep breaths, his concentration unwavering. Tension oozed from his shoulders as he leaned against the back of the chair, each breath easing the stiffness in his cock.

“That's a good boy,” she drawled as the click of her heels crossed the room towards the table again. “I bought new jute just for tonight. Freshly washed,” she sang with the beat of her slow steps that neared. “It's red.”

_ Red. _ “My favorite,” he breathed. “You're too good to me, mistress.”

The firm rope wrapped around his ankles and fastened him to the legs of the chair. Methodical, Y/N restrained him with practiced expertise, the pliable yet sturdy rope biting into his flesh for the most exquisite combination of pain and pleasure. As though she painted, Y/N dragged the lines of rope along his legs, bound his knees wide to the corners of the chair, then his thighs an inch below his ass. The fine fibers teased at his sack along his inner thigh, and through it all, Dean had done nothing but breathe.

Tight knots bit into his skin as Y/N wrenched on the jute. “I'm starting to get upset. Are you my pet or not?”

More lengths of rope wrapped around his chest as Dean sucked a breath through his gritted teeth. “I am your pet,” he growled. “I'll do better, I promise.”

“You had better,” Y/N started. “Or I will have to punish you.”

Holy shit. Punishment. He had half a mind to keep it up just to experience what she might do to him for his disobedience. But as the knots anchored him to the back of the chair and she wrenched his arms behind him, Dean wouldn't dare interrupt her. With every ounce of his willpower gathered, he channeled it all to his groin, determined to please Y/N.

The burn of pulled ropes stung his wrists and elbows as she bound his arms behind the chair. And though the sensation should have painfully aroused him, Dean sank into a calm stillness, vacating his physical existence. There in that deep dark nothing behind the blindfold he drifted until Y/N's rapturous voice slammed his consciousness back into his body.

“That’s better,” she cooed as her heels clicked towards the table once more. “Are you ready for the last step?”

He groaned through his clenched teeth, jaw sore and aching. “Yes, ma’am,” he managed.

When the strikes of her heels fell silent beside him, Dean expected her touch immediately. But it did not come. Nothing did, in fact. Not a touch, a smell, not a hint of her presence. Not even the thump of her racing heart. So vulnerable, he struggled against his bindings and only to find them tighter, biting into his skin.

And then her sudden, delicate touch lifted the sagging weight of his sack, enveloped by cold steel. Lines of the same icy metal sheathed his flaccid cock, encasing his entire package in his latest kink. The idea had been his, but Y/N had done all the research at her insistence. She had wanted to make a night of it, so she had taken on all the preparations necessary. The lock of the cock cage clicked with an airy  _ snict _ , but between Dean’s ears, it sounded as though a door had slammed shut.

“Oh, darling, you look absolutely divine,” Y/N sighed. “Would you like to see yourself?”

Dean nodded vigorously as he said, “Please, mistress.”

Her featherlight fingertips teased across his chest and up to his shoulders where she stroked the nape of his neck. “Do you think you’ve been a good pet so far?”

Ah, a trick question. “I would leave that up to you to determine, Mistress,” he breathed.

The knot of the blindfold loosened, and the black fabric dragged from his eyes as Y/N stripped it from him. Dean squinted in the bright lamplight at the mirror five feet in front of him. When his vision focused, he gasped with a long devious moan. Red jute crossed his legs and chest, his entire body bound to the chair. Intricate knots and slips held him still; if he attempted to move in any direction with his arms, chest, or legs, those slips tightened. Punishment for disobedience. She had built her lesson into his pleasure. That left her free to do with him whatever she pleased.

But the best part had been the cock cage Y/N had chosen. A web of shiny steel left small swathes of his skin exposed for her to tease. And tease him she would. The thought drenched him in sweat that rolled down his neck, his chest, and caught in the ropes that dug into his tender flesh.

And Y/N? Cool as a cucumber. Her pristine skin remained dry, her makeup immaculate, and her countenance schooled. As she leaned over his shoulder, she locked eyes with his in the mirror, and Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “You’re intoxicating,” she hummed as her fingers rolled on his shoulders. “All tied up and pliable, pitiable. As good a pet as you are, you don’t make my job easy.”

“I’m—sorry, Mistress?” he stuttered.

One hand slid down his chest, slick with sweat, and teased at his stomach. His hips twitched as her fingers neared the metal of his cage, anticipation boiling his blood. “No need to apologize, darling. I wouldn’t have it any other way. I wouldn’t be a very good mistress if I couldn’t control myself.”

As she spoke, she straddled one of his thighs, and Dean startled at the bite of her vinyl pinching his skin. “You’re the best mistress a boy could ask for,” he mewled.

Her fingers teased at the edge of his cage. “Aw, isn’t that sweet,” she hummed as she leaned against his chest, the compression of her breasts threatening to spill of the plunging v of her neckline. “And you’re the best little pet a woman could hope to eat alive,” she said, her lips against his. Her free hand slipped to the back of his head, raked through his hair at the nape of his neck. “Tell me, darling. How do you feel right now?”

Amongst thousands of sensations that flooded his mind, Dean settled on the simplest. “Nervous.”

Y/N shifted closer on his thigh as she teased the exposed skin of his cock with the tips of her fingers. “Why?”

For fuck’s sake, but he had practiced. He had worked up to it for weeks. “I’m worried I might not last very long, mistress.”

Her perfect lips pouted as she rolled her hips on his thigh. “Did you practice like I had asked you to?” When he nodded, she grasped his hair atop his head and wrenched it back. Protracted, his chin pointed to the ceiling and Y/N bore down on his lips with hers. A sinful sweetness filled his mouth, and Dean moaned into her.

At that first sign of his renewed arousal, she ripped apart from him and crossed the room for his table again. Dean grunted at the sudden parting, his head spinning from the rush of blood to his groin. Y/N spoke from the table as she perused her wares, but Dean heard nothing beyond the inflection in her tone. She had asked him another question.

He winced as he said, “I’m—I ah… what did you say, mistress?”

Y/N regarded him over his shoulder with a vicious glare. “Are you paying attention?”

His cock twitched in his cage as it swelled to his full erection once more. Constricted so, the sweet mixture of pain and pleasure hardened him unlike ever before. “I… God, I’m trying, ma’am,” he gasped.

She turned back to the table and snatched up a large external vibrator. “I was going to go easy on you,” she started as she returned to him. “But it seems you might need harsher treatment for your insolence. Now,” she paused as she knelt between his legs, “tell me how you practiced over the last few weeks.”

The soft silicone of the vibrator teased at his thighs as Y/N lifted his sack. “I-ah…  _ fuck _ ,” he stammered. “I jerked off… every day,” he said through a gasp. The anticipation of what she was about to do to him drove him into a wild state of delirium. “Only lasted a few minutes at first.” He paused for a breath as she cupped his aching, swollen sack. “But by last week, I could go for about three hours.”

A pleased smile spread across her bright red lips. “And the plug?”

Dean grunted as he remembered that prolonged, spread and overstuffed sensation. “Made it twenty-four hours once,” he sighed. The ropes on his ankles and hips tightened as he squirmed against his will. “Most days I needed a break. I came every day.”

A blinding flash of arousal shot to balls as Y/N flicked the switch on the vibrator. Positioned behind his sack, the round bulb supported him, vibrating through his entire body. In too few seconds, the surge of release threatened to consume him, and he nearly came. Too much all at once, his eyes squeezed shut, his toes curled, and his cock flexed as Dean cried out his unrelenting pleasure.

At the last possible second, she ripped the vibrator out from beneath him. “I think you’ll do just fine tonight, my darling little pet,” she cooed as she teased the tip of his cage. Precum dripped in long strings, ran down his sack and pooled on the seat of the chair. Two long fingers dragged through the fluid until coated. Satisfied, Y/N said, “Look at me.”

Dean did as ordered and forced his eyes open. Through his panting breaths, he said, “That felt amazing.”

“Good,” she started, “you did well. Now, open your mouth. I’ve made a mess and want you to clean it up for me.”

Her fingers slipped between his parted lips and down his throat as Dean sucked her clean of his fluids. As she withdrew, he did his best to please her, tongue swirling around her fingers to show her what he could do for her.

“Are you that hungry for me?” she asked.

A vigorous nod spun his vision. “Yes, mistress,” he moaned, “please, let me do something for you.”

How could such a tiny little smile instill such terrifying arousal? The corners of her lips curled just so as she stood, then set the vibrator in the crook of his hip. “Hold this for me?”

Dammit, but she was ruthless. Though the vibrator sat an inch shy of his dick, the intense oscillations traveled, teased enough to keep him on edge but just barely enough not to come. Y/N rounded for the back of the chair, and, in the mirror, Dean watched her work. She attached more jute to the chair in various spots, then returned to the front where she anchored additional stays to the front legs.

“You may want to…” she paused as she leaned into him and pressed her lips to his. “Hold on.”

The chair tipped back as she pushed, the room pitching, and Dean gasped as his entire body tensed. All that added rope caught the chair, anchored to the heavy dresser, desk, and bed to hold him aloft at a severe angle.

“You want to please me?” she asked as she stood by his shoulder. Between her thumb and forefinger, she gripped the zipper of her suit and pulled.

Eyes wide, Dean gawked as he watched, each inch of exposed skin sending endless waves of arousal to his cock. When she paused just above her cunt, his eyes returned to hers and he said, “Yes, mistress, please. I’ll do anything.”

The zipper slipped between her thighs and up her backside to reveal a sopping mess. “Look at what you did to me,” she said as she straddled his face and grasped him by the hair. “Clean it up.”

He hardly had a second to think before Y/N shoved his face between her thighs. The sharp, bitter taste of her arousal filled his mouth as Dean shoved his tongue between her lips, so desperate to please her. Long minutes stretched as he did his best, lapping and sucking and grinding in time with Y/N’s rocking hips. All manner of lewd sounds fell from her mouth, and her catsuit threatened to give way to her swaying breasts.

The imminent slip of the vibrator along his thigh crashed home when it came to rest atop his sack, angled against the side of the cock cage. A muffled cry, muted against her flesh, rent from his chest as Dean convulsed. Y/N looked over her shoulder, then smiled to him as she ran her free hand through his hair. “Make me come, my pet,” she moaned, “you won’t get a break from that until I’m done.”

There was no way he’d make it. If he had his hands, sure, he’d have fucked her with his fingers until she came all over his hand. But just his tongue alone would take several minutes, minutes his erection would not survive. His eyes squeezed shut once more as he did his best to contain the urge to come, all the while pushing Y/N to her end.

To be honest, she had done most of the work, grinding her cunt against his face. But that was her job. She took from him exactly what she wanted, what she needed. And Dean loved that about her, loved how she had wrapped him around her little finger with few whispered words and a suggestive touch.

When she snatched the vibrator away from his cock, Dean whimpered with relief and gasped for breath against her flesh. Above him, Y/N hunched over him, bearing down on his face until the sudden explosion of her arousal flowed from her cunt and ran down his jaw. Long, high moans filled the room as her back arched and her head tipped back. The aftershocks flexed against his mouth as Dean tried to clean her, but Y/N straightened and stood as she said, “Well done, darling.”

The chair slammed back down to the floor as she lifted the back, and Dean grunted at the shock of pain in his ass. But that pain melded with pleasure, his prostate massaged so perfectly, he wished for more. “You’re doing great, my pet,” Y/N whispered as she returned to the front of the chair. She kissed him then, a deep breath inhaling her own scent and lapping him clean of her fluid. “Did you enjoy that?”

“Yes, mistress. Thank you,” Dean sighed. “You taste amazing.”

“Oh, you’re so sweet,” she cooed as she straddled his lap and teased his cock with short touches of the vibrator. “Would you like to keep going?”

His hips convulsed with each press of the silicone to the tip of his cage. “Please, mistress. I want more,” he begged. “I love it when you deny me.”

“Oh, naughty boy,” she mewled as she dragged the vibrator down the length of the cage. “I like denying you. I like hearing you beg for it. I like seeing you writhing under my ropes.”

“Yes, mistress,” Dean whimpered. “It feels so good. God, I’m so close again.”

She withdrew the vibrator as a rush of precum surged from the cage. “Don’t do it,” she sang.

Every single muscle in his body seized as he restrained that euphoric wave from escaping. He growled a deep guttural sound, raw in his throat until the rush passed, his cock twitching in its wake. Sweat poured down his face as Dean reclined in the chair and gasped for breath, not a single thought penetrating his lust-addled brain.

“That was a good one,” Y/N moaned. “Did you see yourself in the mirror? Did you see how absolutely pathetic you looked as I denied you again?”

“I did,” he whispered. “It’s so hot, mistress. I love you.”

She wiped the sheen of sweat from his brow and in his hair as she pressed herself flush to his torso. “And I love you, too, my darling little boy,” she sighed against his lips. “But I want more. Are you ready to get out of that cage?”

He hesitated again, unsure of what to say. He loved that damn thing, wanted to stay in it for hours and let her toy with him until he wept. But if she had other plans… “Again, I leave it up to your wisdom, mistress.”

She giggled at that. “Oh, wonderful.” The key manifested from her hair, hidden in the ponytail atop her head. “You are too good to me, my pet. So willing to please your mistress.” Between them, she slipped the key into the lock and with a tiny  _ click _ , it snapped apart.

The release of pressure constricting his flesh sent a fresh wave of arousal straight to his cock. Dean gasped a moan so wanton, Y/N looked to him with a concerned frown. “Sorry,” he started, “I didn’t expect it to feel like that.”

“Well, then,” she hummed, “Now we know. Next time, we’ll finish you off in it instead. How does that sound?”

Oh, dear lord. Coming after hours of edging in a cock cage? “Tomorrow night?”

“Oh, you  _ are _ naughty,” she simpered as she withdrew the cage. “I like it. And I like this,” she continued as she stroked his cock into its full length. “From tiny and contained, to big and commanding,” she said as she angled the tip to her cunt. “Remember, I control this,” she all but growled as she locked eyes with him. “Do you understand?”

He shuddered under her fierce stare as he said, “Yes, mistress. I’m yours to do with whatever you please.”

“Good.”

The pathetic cry that burst from his lips stung his cheeks as Y/N thrust her hips into him and sheathed his cock in her cunt. “Hold on, darling,” she whispered into his ear, “I know you want to come so bad, but stay strong for me. You wouldn’t want to disappoint your mistress, would you?”

Her free hand roamed his chest, teased his taut nipples and raked her nails along his ribs as Dean buried his face in the crook of her neck. “No, mistress,” he muttered, “I want to satisfy you.”

A subtle rise and fall of her hips stroked his cock and Dean swore he died. The walls of her pussy clenched around him as she continued her rhythm, her thighs flexed with each stroke, and released with each thrust. As she gathered speed, he did his best to focus, to keep himself in check. She rode him in earnest, bouncing on his dick until she spilled from her catsuit, tits undulating right in his face. Nonsense babbled in a stream of moans from their lips, Dean so lost in the fog of his prolonged arousal, and Y/N shoving him violently towards his end.

And then she stopped. Bottomed out, she froze atop him for a long moment and glared at him. “Don’t do it, darling,” she whispered. “Not yet.”

The swell of his sack ached with a need so painful, Dean whimpered as his orgasm retreated once more. “Yes, mistress,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

“Don’t thank me just yet,” she said as she slipped the vibrator between so fast, he had but a second to brace himself.

Though he felt it through her, Dean convulsed at the sudden sensation of the vibrator against her clit. Y/N cried out her own pathetic moans, desperate for her second orgasm as she rolled her hips and ground herself against the vibrator. “Fuck, I’m gonna come. I’m gonna come on your cock and you’re gonna to stay hard for me. Don’t come, darling, stay strong.”

He had known how difficult that night might be. But he loved every second of it. Every command, every denial, every stitch of stinging pain, Dean relished every single sensation Y/N had allowed him to feel. And when she unraveled on him, when she came undone in a string of violent curses and vulgarity, Dean dug deep for the dredges of his resolve, hell-bent on maintaining his erection for her. Her orgasm rivaled any porn he had ever watched, so honest, so visceral, he vowed to witness it again and again, for the rest of his life. Her back arched and her head tilted skyward, her long, lilting cry the stuff of angels. The flexes of her cunt squeezed him so hard, Dean cried out his own pleasure, unable to contain himself. Those long seconds stretched in the throes of her orgasm until she slumped against him, her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Thank God for her reprieve. She had needed a moment just as much as he. When the vibrator turned off, Y/N withdrew it and sat back, her post-coital glow absolutely stunning in the golden lamplight of his room.

“Good boy.”

He smiled as best as he could. “Thank you, mistress. I did my best.”

When she withdrew from him, Dean hardly felt it. Numb from overstimulation, he worried that after all that, he might not be able to come. But when Y/N loosened the knots of his bindings and tore the rope from his skin, his worries fled.

“Get on the bed,” she ordered. “On your back. Hands over your head and legs spread.”

Weak legs carried him to the bed, so disoriented by his lust. Precum ran down his thighs in the few steps between the chair and his bed, and Dean reveled in that sensation knowing Y/N had done that to him. When he reached the bed, he laid down as directed, and looked to her as he asked, “Like this?”

Y/N moaned as she gazed upon him, eyes ravishing him from head to toe and back again. “Exquisite,” she sighed. With the red jute ready in her hands, she lifted both legs and bound his knees to the headboard, tight and unforgiving. “Are you ready?” she asked as she gathered his wrists and bound them to the headboard as well.

Cool air teased at the hot skin of his ass. He bit his bottom lip as he anticipated her final act. “I am, mistress.”

She teased his thighs as she knelt between them. “Perfect.”

The vibrator revved again as she started it, and Dean startled, a full body spasm. His overworked mind had all but given out, unable to comprehend more than his immediate stimulation, so the vibrator had not occurred to him again. He wouldn't last much longer regardless of what she did with it. And he was okay with that. He'd done his best. She had used him to get what she wanted. He would deal with whatever punishment she could conjure. It had all been more than worth it.

“I'm going to take out your plug,” she started as her fingertips pried at the base. “Are you ready?”

No. He wasn't. But he nodded anyway, his head lolling up and down as his jaw fell slack. The first hint of pressure sent a hard flex to his cock, bobbing from his stomach. The widest section of the plug stretched him again, spread him wide until it passed, then narrowed to the rounded tip. Y/N teased him there with the end of the plug, rubbing it around his hole with penetrating him. Nothing else came close to that open, relaxed sensation, primed for whatever Y/N had in mind. And nothing compared to the way she teased his asshole to watch him writhe and struggle against his fresh bonds.

“I know you want to come, darling,” she said as she brushed the vibrator along his sack. “But you’re doing so good.”

The entire bed shook as Dean convulsed, precum bursting from his cock and smearing on his stomach. “Thank you, mistress,” he gasped, “It feels so damn good.”

She hummed her pleasure through her nose as she set the plug aside. “I am very pleased to hear that,” she said, her tone sweeter than saccharine. With her free hand, she gathered his precum and coated his cock in it. “But we’re far from finished.”

Unbidden rolls of his hips thrust himself into her hand as Y/N continued to tease him relentlessly with her vibrator. All the pathetic sounds up to then paled in comparison to the absolute cries of frustration Dean choked through his gritted teeth. Grunts and groans filled the room as she dragged the vibrator along his cock, over his sack, and teased his ass. But her expertise never allowed him to fail. She knew exactly how far to push him, shoved to the edge of that ache in his balls, then mercilessly jerked back from his release. And she did it over and over again until Dean lost track of time, lost track of himself, his space, his existence. Whether minutes or hours passed, he had ceased to care. He thought of nothing but his cock, red and swollen and flowing with precum that ran down his hips to soak the sheets.

When her touch slipped away, Dean returned to his consciousness to find Y/N stripping from her heels and catsuit. She crawled back onto the bed where she untied his bonds, and Dean merely collapsed where he lay, completely exhausted. Y/N sat between his thighs as she teased his groin, fingertips hardly touching him and the vibrator dangerously close to his balls. His erection begged for her attention, quivering and twitching as though it had a mind of its own. “Mistress?” he asked when she remained still to long. “What’s wrong?”

She grinned at him as she said, “Nothing, darling. I just like watching you squirm.” Her free hand slipped between her thighs and withdrew to reveal fingers glistening in the lamplight. “It’s incredibly arousing seeing you like this, damn near worthless except for…” she paused as her fingers ever so gently wrapped around the base of his cock. “This impressive thing. Truly, a testament to your stamina that you lasted so long under my treatment when you practiced with nothing but your hand.”

“I cheated,” Dean admitted.

Y/N giggled at that. “With?”

“A fleshlight,” he grunted.

“Oh, I wouldn’t consider that cheating,” she mused as she absent-mindedly stroked his cock. “I would consider that being a perfect pet, doing your research and practicing to do your best for me.”

“I… thank you, mistress,” he groaned.

She leaned over him and pressed her lips to his as she whispered, “You’re very welcome.” Her touch never left him, and Dean whimpered when her grip tightened. “Oh, look at you. Poor thing. Do you wanna come?”

He nodded a vigorous nod, teeth clenched, and toes curled. “Fuck, yes, mistress, please,” he begged as tears streamed down his cheeks, “I need to come, please, let me come.”

Everything happened so fast in that single moment, Dean wasn’t sure which occurred first. Or second. Or last. At some point, the vibrator touched the back of his cock at the juncture of head and shaft. And in what had felt like that same beat, Y/N had shoved two fingers into his ass and began to ruthlessly finger him. But what had undone him had been her sinfully sweet mouth sealing around the tip of his cock. Though she had not given him permission to come, no amount of practice, control, or willpower could withstand that treatment for more than a couple minutes even if he had been rested, let alone exhausted after two grueling hours of edging.

And then it stopped. Time, the world, his heart, all of it. Dean ceased to exist in that liminal moment as his orgasm shattered him and scattered the millions of tiny pieces. A long hard flex emptied his balls so thoroughly that Y/N swallowed twice before withdrawing the vibrator and sucking him dry. Her fingers left him simultaneously empty and so full, he could not discern the difference. As the aftershocks subsided, tension oozed from his entire body of taut muscles, and Dean finally breathed.

Whole. He was whole once more and his eyes opened, he spotted Y/N laying beside him, a devious grin on her face.

“That looked amazing,” she said with a bark of a laugh, all her simpering delicate tones vanished.

She squawked her shock as Dean flipped her to her back and snatched the vibrator out of her hand. When he flipped it on, his own wicked grin spread across his lips. “Why don't I show you?”

Her arms raised over her head to grasp the headboard as her hips rolled and her knees pinned together.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
